Kakashi's Valentine
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Another Valentine's Day for Kakashi. And like every year, he goes and greets his Valentine. But, who exactly is his Valentine? Valentine One-Shot. KakashiX?. R&R please.


"**Meet the Harunos" was my 20****th**** story and this is my 21****st****! Yeah! I feel like I've just won an Oscar… kidding. This is just a one-shot, again.**

**This is just something I thought of as I pondered on the JiraTsuna story I'm trying to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi threw his blanket off his feet despite the chilly season. His home wasn't exactly warm and comfy, but nothing seemed to bother him right now and maybe for the rest of the day.

Actually, he's been awake for three hours and five minutes but he hesitated in getting up.

He knew what today was.

It was Valentine's Day.

Back when he was still a student, he hated this day. Every year, he'd have to watch his back every time he left his house lest he be caught in a fan girl's arms, showering him with smooches and chocolates.

He didn't appreciate the attention he'd get and even when he was already an ANBU, who ever knew that the same thing would happen to him? Who knew that the female ANBU would do the same thing?

Looking out the window, Kakashi realized that it was drizzling but even if it was, a few rays of sunlight still peeked from the gray clouds. It was one of those rare rain showers that would eventually have a rainbow at the end.

For the many lovers, this year's Valentine's Day's probably going to be perfect.

Getting up from his bunk, Kakashi sighed and shook his head slowly. He knows he'd find numerous couples outside, walking together and maybe hand in hand. Some were still genin and some were even older than Jiraiya.

Kakashi stretched his arms and yawned once more. With that, he put his shirt on (his usual pants were worn also to bed) then wore his vest. Finally, he tied his mask on, tucked his forehead protector just above his Sharingan eye then exited his house.

Not minding the light rain, Kakashi walked through the streets, looking left and right at the many people and open restaurants.

If he saw right, he found Asuma and Kurenai walking together under an umbrella as Kurenai held onto a bouquet of red roses, must be from Asuma.

But strangely, Kakashi didn't feel the same sulking feeling he had every year. He had that feeling because… he has always wanted a valentine.

Well, yeah, he had millions of fan girls, but he wanted a girl he'd like back. Unfortunately, none met his circumstances. He'd sometimes get angry with himself for being too picky… but who can help it?

He recalled how dull February 14th has always been for him…

_Flashback:_

'Too skinny, too tall, too frail, too bug-eyed…'

Kakashi, at 13, glanced around him, eyeing the other girls. They weren't for him. He knew none of them was good enough.

He kept a low profile as he briskly paced through the paths, making his way to his training ground to be punctual, like always.

Luckily, this was one of the few Valentine Days when a rabid fan girl didn't catch him.

Soon, he was in his destination.

"Kakashi!" his female teammate squealed, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

He sweat-dropped and muttered, "Oh, hey, Rin."

Noticing that she had brought him a gift, like every year, Kakashi grumbled, "I guess that's for me again?"

"Just like every year!" Rin joyfully answered as their sensei watched from nearby, snickering to himself, "Open it, Kakashi!"

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi mumbled, "Look, Rin, if this is another stuffed toy or candy bar, tell me now so I can spare myself the weird…"

"It's not. Not this time." Rin immediately replied, "Nope. This year, it's special since we're already thirteen. And since we're thirteen, we're grown up. And infatuation is not my game anymore."

Kakashi's brows rose from the sudden 'wisdom' from Rin then said, "Hey, impressive speech. Hehe, give me that and I'll see what's the special thing you got me this year."

Giggling, Rin handed Kakashi the box tied with three satin magenta bows then exclaimed, "I know you'll just love it, Kakashi!"

A little curious, Kakashi proceeded to untying the bows then pulling the cover off. And when he found what was inside, he was a little confused.

"You gave me a picture frame?" Kakashi muttered, holding up the gift.

Rin nodded then replied, "Well, I made it myself, you know! And the greatest gifts are the ones from the heart, right?"

Nodding, Kakashi said, "Uh-huh…" He rolled his eyes then placed it back into the box, and then he found a small piece of paper at the bottom of the box.

"What's this?" he muttered, picking it up. Rin just looked at him, motioning him to just read it.

Kakashi ran through it, reading it out loud: "Dear Kakashi, Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Rin."

"Like it? Like it? Like it?" Rin eagerly squealed, almost jumping up and down. She held a happy smile until Kakashi said passively,

"Well, this is useful. I can add this frame to my collection of fan-girls'-gifts-to-me-as-they-desperately-wish-to-have-me. And this letter, well, I'll think of something for it."

Rin's jaw dropped, "Kakashi!"

_End Flashback._

Yes, he was mean. He was a mean guy to Rin and a lot of other girls. But, still, that wasn't the last time Rin gave him a valentine gift.

She gave him scrolls for writing, combs, flowers, cookies, socks, shirts, kunai knives and even a spittoon. All of them, she made herself. And along with all these gifts, she always had a letter for him.

His last Valentine from Rin was the only one he had managed to preserve and keep. It was a painting of the sunrise she made, even if she lacked the skills. It was the last thing she gave him before she died during a mission. He cherished the letter that came with it even more.

He remembered Rin's words well when she gave it to him:

"_Kakashi, you're always down. You must be so worried about the future, hm? Well, here. This is a painting of the sunrise. I made it myself, like always. I hope it reminds you that like the sun, I'll always be here and that every new day is a new beginning, another chance for you and me. Happy Valentine's Day."_

Kakashi reached the stone where the names of the shinobi who have passed away during battles were carved. The rain didn't stop as it fell on the gleaming stone. Each carved name was a name of a hero and Rin was one of them.

Kneeling, Kakashi searched for Rin's name on the stone's surface and when he had found it, he ran his fingertips through it, feeling every detail.

Soon, he began the habit that he had been practicing since the first Valentine's Day he had without Rin: reading Rin's last Valentine letter to himself before the stone, as if he was trying to feel her presence.

Taking the letter from his pocket, Kakashi unfolded it under the drizzle and watched the drops ruin the paper. He felt the wind blow again as he started to read the letter once again:

'_Dear Kakashi,_

_Another Valentine's Day for us to spend and like every year, here's another gift and letter from me. You must be getting tired of receiving all the things your fan girls must be giving. It doesn't matter. All I know is, I'll be giving you gifts every Valentine's Day as long as I still can._

_You're a nice guy, Kakashi, and I was hoping maybe we'd still be close friends and I'd be more than just the promise you made to Obito. I guess that's not going to happen soon, although, everyday I wish that would happen. _

_I'm hoping you like the gifts I give you. Or maybe they're just piling up in the collection of fan girls' gifts. That's too bad, if that's the case. Don't worry, that's kinda okay._

_I noticed that you don't like girls, huh? Well, I understand. Must be hard to be going on chases, running from them… or running from me, sometimes. Valentine's Day is meant to be a happy event for everyone and when I say this, I also include you. I'm sorry for the times when I annoyed you or something, okay?_

_Well, let me just tell you, Kakashi, you'll not only get gifts from me during Valentine's Day. Everyday, as long as I'm with you, as long as we're still a team, I'm going to give you a gift that will last forever: The gift of our friendship. Maybe hopefully, this gift will be worth it and also, maybe, it'll be of some use to you._

_Remember, Kakashi, I'm always here. I'll always be your teammate and your friend._

_Love, Rin.'_

When he had finished, Kakashi folded the letter, knowing it was getting soaked from the rain. He once again placed the letter into his pocket then grinned behind his mask.

Indeed, against the cold wind and falling rain, he felt a distant yet compassionate presence and comfort, holding him. He knew well that it was his friend, Rin.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Rin.' He thought, closing his eyes, touching the stone where Rin's name was, 'Thanks for everything.'

With that, he stood up and made one last look before walking home with a heavy heart yet with a light angel guiding him along the way.

And she was Kakashi's Valentine. Always and Forever.


End file.
